Jalousie
by Titipo
Summary: "Tu nous as remplacé, et maintenant tu ne t'occupe plus de nous !" Depuis que Wifi a rejoint la famille Sommet, les personnalités sont délaissées par Mathieu... mais l'heure de la revanche a sonnée.
1. Chapter 1

Waw ! Je suis un peu nerveuse, cela fait trèèèèèès longtemps que j'ai écrit une fiction et la toute première fois que j'en poste une ! Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable (bien que courte) lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire remarquer la moindre faute d'orthographe que j'aurais pu oublier.

Bien entendu, Mathieu ainsi que ses personnalités n'appartiennent qu'à lui (Non, je ne suis pas en faveur de l'esclavagisme, pourquoi ?) et je ne reçoit aucune petite enveloppe à chaque post, juste un immense plaisir d'écrire et de partager.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Trois heures et quart… Cela faisait **TROIS HEURES ET QUART** qu'il agitait frénétiquement sa caméra avec un sourire idiot. Trois heures et quart que le monde tout entier de Mathieu Sommet n'était résumé qu'à une simple boule de poil.

Le Patron était adossé contre le mur du salon, fixant la pendule. Plus ses tics et ses tacs résonnaient, plus les petits cris émerveillés que poussait son créateur au moindre geste du chaton l'agaçaient. Il avait la dalle et le Hippie, devant le refus évidement de Mathieu de se mettre derrière les fourneaux, tentait un plat à base de plantes maladroitement secondé par le Geek.

Ce genre de situation devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Le temps que le présentateur de SLG ne consacrait pas à l'émission était rapidement devenu celui des cacas, des poils et des croquettes. Il avait adopté le chat et la manie de filmer ses moindres gestes pour les poster sur son compte Facebook. De toutes les choses poilues intéressantes à filmer dans l'univers, il avait fallu qu'il se mettre à faire des vidéos de lolcats.

Sentant la frustration le gagner, le Patron s'apprêta à lâcher une petite réflexion bien à lui lorsque le Geek fit irruption dans la salle, accompagné d'un nuage de fumée noir et d'une odeur de brûlée qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mathieu ! Le Hippie a fait brûler quelque chose dans le four et ça sent pas bon !

Pour toute réponse, le présentateur de SLG émit un vague grognement. Posant enfin la caméra à ses pieds, il attira le chat contre lui, apparemment plus préoccupé par l'odorat de l'animal que par le probable état désastreux de son four.

- Mathieu…

- QUOI ?!

La soudaine attaque du présentateur de SLG fit sursauter le Geek qui recula sous le regard faussement neutre du Patron. Il était rare que le youtubeur hurle sans avoir de réelles raisons.

Celui-ci se releva, caressant machinalement le chaton tout en fixant le Geek qui recula encore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous prendre en charge le temps d'une soirée ? Pourtant vous êtes adultes et à quatre vous devriez au moins avoir le niveau nécessaire pour faire cuire des pâtes !

- Mais…

- Avec le chat à nourrir, éduquer et occuper, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas passer ma journée à vous materner !

- Je… Je sais, mais il est 22h, et…

Un simple regard noir suffit à faire disparaître la voix du Geek de manière aussi efficace que si son créateur l'avait étranglé. Soudainement muet, il s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol lorsqu'il se figea, un pied sur la première marche. Après un bref instant d'immobilité, il se retourna lentement.

- Tu nous as remplacés.

Surpris, Mathieu et le Patron détournèrent leurs yeux pour l'un de son chat et pour l'autre de sa braguette. Le Geek fixait maintenant le youtubeur avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

- Tu nous as remplacé par le chat et maintenant tu ne t'occupe plus de nous !

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il se précipita sur l'escalier. Mathieu resta figé, regardant sans rien dire le Geek descendre les marches quatre à quatre.

- Eh Gamin, où tu vas comme ça ? S'écria le Patron qui s'apprêtait à le suivre

- Voir Maître Panda !

Une porte claquée dans la cave acheva de le surprendre. A tel point qu'une seconde s'ouvrit dans son dos sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

- On a plus de rhubarbe, gros.

Du coin de l'œil, l'homme en noir vit Mathieu quitter l'appartement sans un mot, laissant le chat s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

La porte d'entrée claqua à son tour, plongeant les deux personnalités dans un silence pesant de quelques secondes.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, gros ?

Le Patron se retourna, constatant la présence du Hippie dont l'odeur du joint masquait presque celle de brûlée qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Avec un sourire, le pervers de la bande le tira par la manche vers l'escalier.

- T'occupe ! J'ai comme l'impression que les choses vont enfin bouger !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pour le diclaimer, je ne répéterais pas toujours ce que j'ai déjà écrit avant le chapitre 1, je le fais une dernière fois ici: Les personnages de Mathieu ainsi que son univers n'appartiennent qu'à lui et cette histoire n'est pas à but lucratif. Je remercierais bien entendu toute personne me signalant une faute quelconque (un grand MERCI à la personne qui m'a fait remarquer lors du chapitre précédent que j'avais partout écrit "Mathieu" avec deux "t" o_O)

Ah ! Et encore quelques petites choses: Cette fanfiction comptera huit chapitres et un épilogue que je posterais tous les trois jours. N'étant pas très à l'aise avec les blagues salaces, j'admets que le Patron sera beaucoup plus soft dans cette fanfic que j'ai pu le voir auprès d'auteurs bien plus doués que moi n'ayant aucun soucis à retranscrire sa personnalité. On pourra m'accuser de dénaturer le personnage (et à raison !), seulement je n'ai pas voulu me frotter à un style d'humour qui ne me correspondait pas au risque de perdre toute crédibilité.

Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas décevoir ceux qui attendaient la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2:

- Voilà ! S'écria Maître Panda en tirant une boîte à pizza d'un tiroir de son bureau, Je savais qu'il m'en restait une !

Fier d'apporter à la petite bande son repas du soir, il posa la boîte en carton sur le sol de la grotte. Se lançant à la recherche d'un couteau, il tendit un paquet de mouchoirs au Hippie qui, miraculeusement, comprit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pleurs du Geek s'étouffèrent jusqu'à disparaître, remplacés par une série de hoquets et de reniflements.

- Par contre, vu l'état du four, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit obligés de la manger froide… Poursuivit le chanteur

N'ayant pas trouvé l'ustensile qu'il cherchait, il entreprit de découper la pizza en quatre parts égales avec une paire de ciseaux. Face à lui, le Geek essuya son visage trempé de larmes, tremblant encore un peu avant de se détendre.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de lécher ce qu'il reste de la tarte à la rhubarbe sur la porte du four, Grogna le Patron qui écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier pour immédiatement en rallumer une nouvelle

A peine la pizza avait-elle été découpée que le criminel se précipita pour ramasser sa part, ne laissant pas même au Panda le temps d'admirer son œuvre. Fusillant le Patron du regard, le porteur du kigurumi tendit la boîte au Geek assis sur le lit, puis au Hippie qui s'était installé dans un coin non loin d'eux. Bien qu'il se soit plaint de la faim plus d'une fois au cours des dernières heures, le Geek se contenta d'observer sa part avant de se tourner vers le drogué qui l'avait déjà bien entamé.

- Mathieu n'a pas réagi quand il a appris que le plat avait brûlé dans le four. Il n'a même pas semblé inquiet pour nous. Pourtant, on n'aurait pu mourir de faim !

- Babylone l'a corrompu, gros.

- Ah, c'est comme ça que s'appelle la boule de poil ! Ironisa le Patron

Le Panda et le Hippie haussèrent chacun un sourcil face à sa remarque. L'homme en noir se lécha les doigts en s'imaginant de toute évidence dans une situation bien différente avant de remarquer l'air surpris de ses doubles.

- Les mecs, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez rien vu ! Même le gamin a fini par comprendre !

Maître Panda, qui entre temps avait rampé jusqu'au bureau pour y chercher un pack de bière, haussa les épaules.

- Comprendre quoi ?

Visiblement exaspéré, le Patron fixa tour à tour les autres personnalités. Le Panda en profita pour distribuer les canettes, perplexe. Il ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de l'histoire, ayant reçu un instant plus tôt la visite d'un Geek en larmes ainsi que d'un Patron et d'un Hippie affamés. S'il avait vaguement comprit que toute cette agitation résultait d'une dispute avec leur créateur, il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

- Ok, petit contrôle surprise. Que fait l'autre rigolo dès le matin ?

- Mathieu ? Il nourrit le chat.

- Et le reste de la journée ?

- Bah il agite la balle qui fait un bruit de clochette, gros.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas eu une discussion complète avec vous ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. L'homme au kigurumi fronça les sourcils, réalisant que le pervers dont il évitait généralement la compagnie avait raison.

- Faut voir la vérité en face, la bestiole lui prend tout son temps. Moi je pense qu'on devrait s'en débarrasser.

Jetant le dernier mouchoir dans la corbeille, le Geek leva ses yeux rouges vers lui.

- Mais c'est pas la faute du chat ! Il est pas méchant !

- Pas de pitié pour les bestiaux, gamin ! Parce que si ça continue comme ça, le zoophile en herbe va arrêter l'émission et tous nous jeter dehors. Vous voulez finir comme le Sataniste, l'Homme à la Cravate, le Prof, la Fille et le Zombie ?

Maître Panda sentit un frisson l'envahir. Le Prof qu'il avait remplacé et maintenant le chaton qui le remplaçait. La fatalité. Était-ce cela qu'avait ressenti le scientifique en disparaissant ?

- On peut pas tuer un être vivant, gros ! S'exclama le Hippie dont la voix tremblante suggérait tout de même qu'il percevait la gravité de la situation

En temps normal, Maître Panda aurait sans doute fait remarquer à son double drogué qu'il était difficile de tuer un être mort, mais il garda le silence.

Le Patron expulsa un nuage de fumée blanche avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si vous, bande de pleurnichards, ne vous sentez pas assez courageux pour en faire un tapis, on peut toujours l'abandonner quelque part.

- L'abandonner ? S'étonna le Geek, Tu crois qu'il survivra ?

- C'est nous ou lui ! Et puis, il a la génétique de son côté, non ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

- On peut faire ça maintenant pendant que le gamin n'est pas rentré. Il est surement parti picoler, on a jusqu'à demain matin.

Tous se regardèrent comme pour lire dans l'esprit des uns et des autres. Maître Panda, que l'idée de finir comme le Prof ne tentait pas, se leva et sortit de la grotte, jetant au passage sa canette vide.

- Je vais chercher le chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Tentant tant bien que mal de tenir le félin hors de portée de la gueule du chien, le Geek demanda silencieusement au secours à Maître Panda d'un simple regard. Celui-ci, que la présence du canidé ne mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise non plus, tendit une jambe dans l'espoir de lui barrer le passage.

-Il est pète couilles ce clébard ! Grogna le Patron

-Nan, gros, il est cool. Il veut juste te défendre. Allez, viens ici, Capsule.

Le berger belge tira la langue et alla rejoindre le Hippie à l'avant du véhicule. Cela faisait un moment déjà que le van aux couleurs psychédéliques avançait et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Le joueur de jeux vidéo, serrant le chat contre lui, n'osait ni le regarder ni le caresser, préférant comme le Patron s'intéresser au paysage.

-Au prochain virage, il y a l'entrée de la forêt de Meudon. On peut le lâcher là.

-La forêt ? Paniqua le Geek, Mais il doit y avoir des renards et des loups !

-Pour les renards, je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le seul loup qui se promène dans cette forêt la nuit, c'est le mien !

Tandis que le pervers riait de sa blague, le Panda agita la tête, dissuadant le Geek de demander la moindre explication quant à cette histoire de loup apprivoisé que cachait le Patron.

-On est arrivés, gros.

Le bruit du frein à main suivit du cliquetis de la ceinture de sécurité du Geek, le seul qui avait insisté pour s'attacher, répondirent à cette remarque. Dehors, le ciel devenait noir et le hululement d'un oiseau retentissait dans l'obscurité. Le Geek n'avait jamais été très doué pour reconnaître tel ou tel animal grâce à son cri, comme le Professeur. N'ayant pas la science infuse pour répondre à ses craintes, il se contenta d'espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un hibou ou de toute autre créature capable de déchiqueter un chaton pour diner.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il envia Maître Panda qui devait avoir bien chaud.

-Tu n'as qu'à le poser là, près de l'étang, Lui proposa l'intéressé en désignant un espace juste devant eux

La personnalité au T-shirt rouge s'agenouilla pour déposer avec précaution le petit animal à fourrure. Celui-ci se roula dans l'herbe et s'étira les pattes, apparemment ravi de ce petit coin de pelouse fraîche. Le Geek constata avec une certaine déception que l'animal était silencieux. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu ronronner, ce qui ne risquait plus de changer maintenant. A côté de lui, le Hippie s'accroupi à son tour et réussit à effleurer du bout des doigts la longue queue touffue du chaton.

-Au revoir, gros.

Comme pour lui répondre, le petit chat se frotta contre sa main avant de s'éloigner. Le Geek vit son ombre faire quelques roulades parmi les brins d'herbe puis disparaître. Un élan de culpabilité le poussa presque à se jeter à sa poursuite pour le ramener sain et sauf à la maison, mais le simple souvenir de Mathieu et de son sourire béat le convaincu de rester où il était. Derrière lui, il entendit le Patron pousser un soupir agacé.

-Vous avez fini, avec votre sensiblerie ? On doit se barrer avec qu'il ne revienne !

Il hocha la tête, revenant aussitôt sur ses pas sans se retourner.

De nouveau dans le van, il resta assis, le regard dans le vide. Mathieu serait furieux, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous.

-Il est pas obligé de savoir la vérité, Marmonna le Patron qui s'allumait encore une cigarette

-Oui, Ajouta le Panda, Et puis il y a des tas de chats qui disparaissent à Paris.

Le Geek hocha tristement la tête avant d'appeler à mi-voix Capsule de Bière. Le chien se frotta à ses genoux avec un air un peu perdu qui ressemblait à celui du Hippie lorsqu'il venait juste de finir un joint… c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Avec un léger sourire, le gamer lui caressa les oreilles.

De retour à l'appartement, chacun passa la porte en silence. Il était tard et Mathieu était probablement couché. Ce fut donc avec une immense surprise qu'ils découvrirent le présentateur d'SLG penché sur la fenêtre ouverte du salon.

-Vous êtes là ! S'écria-t-il en les voyant arriver, Je vous ai appelé, où étiez-vous ?

Le Geek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve éveillé. Est-ce que Mathieu s'était réellement inquiété pour eux ?

-Dans la grotte, je suppose. Je vous n'ai pourtant pas arrêté de vous demander si vous aviez vu le chaton.

Cette dernière réflexion le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Mathieu n'avait même pas remarqué leur absence. En revanche, celle du chat...

-Pas vu, gamin.

-Non plus, gros.

-Non.

Les trois autres personnalités se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Le Patron arborait cette expression qui, même à demi cachée par des lunettes, signifiait clairement « Si tu fais tout foirer, je te viole dans un coin sombre de la salle de bain après ta pose toilette du soir et à l'aide de la brosse à chiotte». Si ce regard était déjà une excellente motivation pour suivre l'exemple de ses semblables, le Geek prêta plutôt attention au désagréable sentiment qui le submergea. Un sentiment mêlant envie et colère inexplicables envers l'animal qui monopolisait tant d'attention.

-Pas vu depuis tout à l'heure, Ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

De toute façon, le youtubeur finirait bien par passer à autre chose.

* * *

Première apparition (je crois) de Capsule de Bière dans une fanfic SLG !

J'ai regardé de nombreuses fois l'épisode n°5 ainsi que la vidéo originale dans laquelle il apparaît et il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un Berge Belge à poil court. Je suis assez perfectionniste sur ces détails, alors, si vous avez la moindre idée qui pourrait l'affirmer ou le contredire, je suis preneuse !

Pour ceux qui s'inquiéterait pour le chaton, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que tout finira bien. Souvenez-vous: On ne peux rien contre les chats !

J'insiste encore sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me corriger et, pour ceux qui le souhaite, je vous donne rendez-vous mardi pour la suite ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai appris hier grâce à une autre fanfiction que le nom du chat de Mathieu est Wifi (trop mignon !), mais j'ai décidé de continuer à l'appeler "le chat" pour ma fanfic. D'abord parce que je n'allais pas tout changer à partir de la moitié de l'histoire, mais surtout parce que je trouve que ça le rapproche du reste des personnages (le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, le Chat,... bon, d'accord, Maître Panda est une exception...).

Les chapitres sont courts et tous écrits, mais les nouveaux textes que je prépare (sur divers pairings SLG) promettent d'être bien plus longs.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture et, en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe, j'imagine que vous commencez à connaître la chanson ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

- Hippie ! Hippie, réveille-toi !

- Hein ?

Le pacifiste se redressa sur son lit, enfonçant son bob qui avait glissé au cours de la nuit sur ses cheveux mal peignés. Près de lui, le Geek le fixait d'un air terrifié, comme si Rebecca Black avait remporté un Grammy Awards.

- Viens voir ! Il est complétement fou !

A peine réveillé et ressentant déjà le manque de drogue, le Hippie se leva néanmoins pour suivre le Geek jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Passant par la cuisine, ils croisèrent le Patron et Maître Panda devant leurs mugs anormalement remplis de lait.

- Tu as réussi à dormir ? Le questionna le chanteur

Le Hippie, qui tendait une main vers la collection de bols sur l'étagère, haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, gros. Pas toi ?

- Ça c'est les effets de la drogue, Intervint le Geek en s'effondrant sur une chaise, Tu t'endormirais pendant l'explosion d'un réacteur nucléaire.

- Mathieu a fait du bruit toute la nuit, Reprit le Panda, Je l'ai entendu jusque dans ma grotte.

En effet, le mangeur de soja distingua en bruit de fond des grincements stridents et réguliers. Dans le salon, la photocopieuse tournait à plein régime, ajoutant toutes les minutes à une pile de feuille particulièrement épaisse une nouvelle comportant une grande photographie ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone. Mathieu était appuyé contre la machine, de gros cernes sous les yeux et une tasse vide entre les mains.

- Si tu cherches le café, il n'y en a plus, Grommela-t-il d'une voix endormie en remarquant la présence de sa personnalité doguée

- Mais le paquet était plein hier, gros.

- Je sais…

La sonnerie du téléphone retenti. Le youtubeur posa immédiatement sa tasse sur la photocopieuse qui menaçait de la faire tomber tant elle tremblait avant de se précipiter sur le combiné.

- Allô, oui ? Oui, un petit chat blanc avec les oreilles et le museau bruns… Euh, non, le mien n'a pas les pattes noires… ni les yeux verts… Ça ne fait rien, monsieur, merci d'avoir appelé…

Raccrochant le téléphone, il retourna à sa place en traînant des pieds, marmonnant une série de mots presque inaudibles qui ressemblait à « plus d'affiches… en coller du XVIème au XXème s'il le faut… ».

Le Hippie le regarda faire en silence, inquiet. Il retourna dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui, séparant les cliquetis de l'imprimante qui reprirent de plus belle d'un côté des messes basses de ses compagnons de l'autre.

- Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas surpris en train d'appeler la mairie et la police municipale, Confia le Geek, Parce que moi…

- Il faut qu'on retourne le chercher, gros.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Grinça le Patron

- Complétement sérieux, gros. Tout ça, c'est juste une bête histoire de jalousie qui a mal tournée. On a tous été égoïstes. On a tous regrettés l'époque où Matthieu passait plus de temps avec nous, même toi gros.

Avec un grognement qu'il voulait sans doute méprisant, le criminel secoua négativement la tête avant de se cacher derrière son mug. Le Hippie eut un léger sourire. Le Patron n'était décidément pas prêt à admettre son affection pour quiconque. Balayant désormais du regard chaque personne assise autour de la table, il continua sur sa lancée :

- Avouez que c'est pas l'idée d'être jeté dehors ou de ne plus faire l'émission qui nous a poussés à faire ça, c'est la peur que Mathieu ne s'intéresse plus à nous.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu résonne comme ça ? Questionna le Panda avec des yeux ronds

- Depuis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de fumer mon joint du matin, gros.

Le Geek sourit à son tour mais revint bien vite à un visage sérieux lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés.

- Alors, c'est ça ton idée ? Retourner en forêt, retrouver le chat, et le ramener à la maison sans que Mathieu ne s'en aperçoive ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il se soucis de notre absence, Dit Maître Panda qui faisait évidement référence à la soirée précédente

- Et on lui dit que tout ça est de notre faute ?

La question du Geek fit régner un lourd silence parmi les personnalités.

- D'abord on cherche, gros. Après on verra.

Tous se levèrent silencieusement en prenant garde à ne pas laisser leur chaise grincer contre le carrelage. Le Hippie se tourna vers le Patron, persuadé d'avoir encore à le convaincre, mais celui-ci les suivait déjà, vérifiant son stock de cigarettes dans la poche intérieur de son costard. Lui-même passa une main dans le placard sous le lavabo pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles suspectes. Il avait été clean beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

Et ce fut donc pour la seconde fois qu'ils se faufilèrent hors de l'appartement, surveillant du coin de l'œil leur créateur qui tapait « Chat perdu Paris » sur Google.


	5. Chapter 5

L'ennui avec les fanfics qui sont longues c'est que l'on ne sait plus quoi mettre au début de chaque chapitre... Et là, je cherche une idée pour un en-tête court, précis et pas trop cliché...

Ah mais oui ! Je sais !...

Bonne lecture et merci de suivre chapitre après chapitre ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5:

C'était fou à quel point un lieu pouvait changer selon la position du soleil dans le ciel. En début de journée, la forêt de Meudon comptait déjà plusieurs dizaines de promeneurs qui ne manquaient pas de se retourner sur leur passage tant leur petite bande paraissait insolite. Les passants se départageaient d'ailleurs en deux catégories facilement identifiables : ceux qui suivaient l'émission Salut Les Geeks (« Oh la la ! Trop la honte le cosplay du Patron, ma grand-mère ferait mieux !», « Celui-là, il en a trop pris ! »)… et les autres. Ainsi, un groupe de jeunes prés pubères avaient injustement attaqué le Geek sur son potentiel manque d'organe génital, une attaque d'une virilité sans nom qui n'avait pas tenu dix secondes face aux piercings oculaires du Patron.

Maître Panda avait alors contemplé avec une certaine satisfaction la meute détaler dans la direction inverse en hurlant, poursuivie sur quelques mètres par Capsule de Bière. Le berger belge les suivait à présent sagement, aboyant lorsqu'ils croisaient un autre chien ou jouant avec les papillons sous le regard amusé du Hippie.

- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais on est pas venu pour se promener ! Grogna le Patron au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Où a bien pu filer le sac de poil ?

Ils passèrent la matinée à faire le tour de l'étang, la disparition de l'animal faisant naître des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres dont une du Hippie impliquant une évolution en poisson-chat. Vers midi, le criminel du groupe dégota quatre sandwichs et un os et tous s'assirent sur un banc face à l'étendue d'eau qu'ils scrutaient depuis des heures.

- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à la Police de nous aider ? Gémit le Geek

- Le jour où un uniforme s'approche de moi, gamin, je me fais curé. Quelle idée aussi de partir à la chasse au chat avec un chien !

- On ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul dans le van, gros !

La quatrième personnalité, qui ne tenait pas à prendre parti, préféra se concentrer sur les fourrés autour d'eux, espérant à chaque instant y voir apparaître de petites oreilles ou une longue queue touffue.

- Regarde, maman ! Il est trop mignon, le monsieur déguisé en Panda ! S'exclama une petite fille qui passait près d'eux

La maman en question fit un bref sourire à Maître Panda avant de s'éloigner, son enfant dans les bras. « Quel dommage qu'elle ne porte pas de kigurumi, elle ferait une jolie petite pandette », songea le chanteur en répondant timidement au coucou que lui adressa la gamine avant de disparaître derrière un arbre.

Cette pause terminée, la troupe commença à s'éloigner des chemins pour faire le tour des arbres proches, n'osant appeler l'animal tant le nombre de promeneurs augmentait. A la suite de longues heures de recherches qui passèrent particulièrement vite, la nuit commença à tomber et ils durent bien changer leurs plans.

Ils étaient tous tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était hors de question de rentrer à l'appartement sans le chaton. Le minibus du Hippie fut donc aménagé en hôtel de fortune, étant prévu que chacun dorme sur son siège et Capsule de Bière à leurs pieds.

D'un geste un peu maladroit, Maître Panda remonta la couverture sous le menton du Geek et sourit en le voyant serrer Mr Nounours dans son sommeil.

- Je ne t'ai même pas vu emmener sa peluche en sortant.

- Rapide, efficace, discret. Le guide de la petite branlette fonctionne aussi pour se faufiler dans les chambres d'enfants.

Avec un sourire, le Panda alla rejoindre ses camarades qui fumaient assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas du van. Ceux-ci lui firent une place entre eux, le Patron lui proposant même une cigarette. D'ordinaire, Maître Panda faisait très attention à tout ce qui pouvait déformer sa voix et la cigarette en faisait partie. Mais un cadeau du Patron, c'était suffisamment exceptionnel pour ne pas se refuser.

- C'est moi, ou cette histoire de jalousie nous rapproche ? Railla-t-il tandis que leurs fumées se mélangeaient pour s'envoler vers les étoiles

Si le Hippie esquissa un sourire, le Patron, lui, fit la grimace. La jalousie allait de mise avec un autre sentiment qui ne faisait pas partie de sa philosophie de vie. Probablement dans l'idée de changer de sujet, il demanda tout en fixant l'horizon :

- Vous y avez pensé, que le chat ait pu avoir des pépins ?

Les deux autres hochèrent tristement la tête sans un mot. Maître Panda soupira. Retrouver ou non le chaton revenait au même pour eux. Que Mathieu pleure son animal de compagnie ou passe son temps à s'en occuper ne changeait en rien leur disparition imminente. Au fond, leur mission de sauvetage ressemblait plus à un au revoir qu'à autre chose. Leur créateur le leur avait pourtant dit plus d'une fois : On ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les chats.

- Au moins, Murmura le chanteur avec un sourire, On sera ensemble.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque du pervers incluant une préférence à la castration, celui-ci resta curieusement impassible et se ralluma une seconde cigarette.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les personnalités qui pourtant passaient leur toute première soirée côte à côte. Le Panda eut l'étrange sensation que la sympathie qui les liait à présent venait de loin, sans toutefois pouvoir se rappeler d'une situation similaire qu'ils auraient déjà partagée. Après tout, ils étaient tous reliés à Mathieu.

Un peu long à la détente, le Hippie se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- C'est beau c'que tu dis, gros…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANGEMENT DE PROGRAMME !**

Le chapitre 6 étant bien plus court que prévu, j'ai décidé de le poster avec le chapitre 7 dont je suis plus satisfaite. Cela fait donc deux chapitres... et un suspense évité. Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas de me donner votre avis sur votre ressentis à la fin de celui-ci...

J'avais prévu dès le commencement de ma fic de poster ensemble le 8ème et l'épilogue, et je compte toujours le faire. La fin approche donc plus rapidement que prévu.

**AUTRE CHOSE !** (Oui, j'aime bien hurler virtuellement sans raison!)

Ma fan fiction a dépassé le millier d'affichages (**1,264** très précisément) ce qui est **BEAUCOUP** ! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps d'y jeter un œil, qu'ils laissent ou non une review à leur passage. Je vous dis à tous un grand **MERCI** !

Allez ! J'arrête de crier, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve une page plus loin )

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Lorsque le Patron se réveilla, tout le monde dormait encore.

La longue marche d'hier ayant suffisamment épuisés ses collègues, il décida dans un élan de bonté qui l'étonna lui-même de les laisser roupiller et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la portière du minibus tout en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur Capsule. Il devait être tôt, car le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel et les lieux déserts.

Profitant du calme, le Patron quitta le parking. Les mains dans les poches, il marcha sans but pendant un moment sans même chercher. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer la veille, mais il n'y croyait plus. Le monde animal était sauvage et un chaton élevé en appartement n'y avait aucune chance de survie. Son esprit tantôt occupé par les souvenir de nuits torrides contre tel ou tel arbre, un bruit attira soudainement son attention. Après un moment de surprise, il rebroussa chemin au pas de course, jurant lorsqu'il se sentait déraper sur le sol de terre.

Ouvrant violemment la porte du van, il se jeta immédiatement sur Maître Panda dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule du Hippie avachi sur le siège d'à côté. Combattant l'envie de faire une petite photo pour sa collection personnelle, il saisit les avant-bras du chanteur et le secoua sans ménagement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es complètement malade ! S'écria le Panda qui sortait tout juste de son sommeil

- Lève-toi Gamin. J'ai vu le chat.

- Sérieux ?

Ne perdant pas de temps à répondre, Le Patron réveilla le Geek d'une main sur l'épaule tandis que le Hippie, sous les cris pressés du Panda, se mettait debout en clamant être une mandarine.

- Laissez le clébard et bougez-vous ! Scanda le Patron que la lenteur de ses collègues agaçait

Il sortit de nouveau du véhicule suivi du Geek, du Panda et du Hippie, courant pour rejoindre la petite route qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à désigner l'animal, il se figea.

- Merde ! Il était juste là !

Il eut beau vérifier la cime des arbres et faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même, il du bien se rendre à l'évidence: l'animal avait disparu.

- Je l'ai vu, il était ici !

- On te croit, gros.

Une immense déception s'écrasa sur le groupe. Maître Panda s'approcha du Patron d'une démarche hésitante et posa timidement une main sur son épaule.

- Prenons le bon côté des choses, Essaya-t-il de le rassurer, on sait qu'il est en vie…

-Là !

Tous se tournèrent vers le Geek qui pointait du doigt un buisson à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Là ! Répétât-il, Je le vois !

Le Patron suivit du regard l'index du gamer, distinguant enfin à travers les branches une boule de poils blanche et brune. Dissimulant son soulagement, il s'accroupi, rapidement imité par les autres.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Comment on l'attrape, maintenant ?

Les airs surpris de ses camarades manquèrent de lui faire lâcher la clope qu'il venait de glisser entre ses lèvres.

- Attendez, les mecs… PERSONNE n'a réfléchi à ce qu'on ferait si on retrouvait la bestiole ? PERSONNE n'a pensé à…

- Gros ?

- Quoi ?

- Il va traverser, gros.

En effet, une petite patte s'engagea presque timidement sur la route, et bientôt, le chaton tout entier apparut sous les soupires soulagés de toute la petite bande. C'était bien le chaton de Mathieu. Leur Chaton. Celui qu'ils retrouvaient après tant de recherches. Le Patron hésita un instant et amorça un geste, décidé à tendre la main et à l'appeler, lorsqu'un crissement de pneu résonna dans ses oreilles. Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair rouge le priver de sa vision avant de basculer, percutant brusquement le sol boueux et parsemé de feuilles mortes de la forêt. Un cri retentit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Il avait mal. Ses paumes étaient rouges et brûlées.

Le Geek trembla un peu et s'assit sur l'asphalte, le corps affaibli par le choc. Il se souvint brusquement du chat, de la voiture, de son reflex de se jeter entre eux. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel acte jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux vers la main que lui tendait Maître Panda. Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant, alors il la prit sans pleurer. La fierté remplaça peu à peu la peur. Par cet acte de courage, il avait l'impression d'avoir mérité sa place parmi le groupe.  
Dans son dos, il distingua des hurlements, des insultes… puis un coup de feu.  
Alertés par la détonation, le Geek et Maître Panda se tournèrent vers le Patron qui, le bras levé, pointait son revolver encore fumant en direction d'une silhouette qui disparaissait au loin.

- C'est ça ! Cours, connard ! Hurla le criminel en faisant disparaître l'arme dans la poche intérieur de son costume

Jetant un regard noir à la voiture restée en travers de la route, il inspira profondément une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Il a bien de la chance de ne pas m'avoir croisé seul ! En plus, c'est génial dans les ronces…

Devant l'air perplexe de ses camarades, il se figea, faisant vraisemblablement un effort pour contenir son emportement. Il grogna avant de reporter son attention sur le Geek.

- Ça va, gamin ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le Panda ramassa sa casquette tombée à quelques pas de là pour lui tendre avec un sourire encourageant. Le Patron le fixait, ses lunettes ne suffisant pas à dissimuler la colère qui réapparu sur ses trait.

- Bordel, gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sous les roues d'une bagnole ! Et pour une bestiole qui prend ta place !

Ça y est. C'était dit. Le Patron ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il venait d'avouer indirectement quelque chose qu'il cachait depuis toujours: Son affection pour Mathieu et pour le Geek. Le gamer, remettant sa casquette, affronta son regard.

- Tant pis si je dois disparaître, je veux que Mathieu soit heureux. Si ça implique de me faire écraser pour sauver son chaton, je suis prêt à le faire.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le Panda le Patron, et le Geek qui le défiait toujours. Il se surprit lui-même de son audace mais, après tout, il s'était proposé au sacrifice et avait ensuite exposé ses états d'âme. L'émotion excusait beaucoup de chose.  
Le Patron, visiblement surpris, haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules.

- Il est où, le bouffeur de soja ?

Le Geek faillit l'accuser de changer de sujet mais remarqua lui aussi l'absence du Hippie à leurs côtés. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que le dérapage de la voiture ait causé plus de dommages qu'il ne l'avait prévu lorsqu'une main s'agita derrière un buisson proche.

- Ici, gros !

Les trois personnalités contournèrent le fourré pour retrouver leur camarade à quatre pattes sur le sol, le bras tendu dans ce qui semblait être un terrier.

- Le chaton est là-dedans, gros. Mais il a peur, il ne veut pas sortir.

Le Geek s'agenouilla près de lui, frissonnant un peu quand il appuya ses mains écorchées par le goudron contre le sol afin de se rapprocher de la tanière.

- Tu es sûr ? Questionna-t-il en scrutant l'obscurité

L'apparition de deux prunelles bleues brillant dans la pénombre le fit sursauter. Il sentit Maître Panda s'approcher juste derrière eux tandis que le Hippie essaya encore, en vain, d'attirer le félin vers lui.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, murmura le Panda

Celui-ci retira la capuche de son kigurumi et ébouriffa ses cheveux, offrant une imitation de Mathieu plutôt convaincante. Le Geek trouva l'idée très bonne, cependant le chat n'en fut pas plus captivé par la main que lui proposa le chanteur.  
Agacé, le Patron s'accroupi à son tour. Il voulut jeter sa cigarette sur le sol de la forêt mais, croisant le regard noir que lui lança le Hippie, il l'écrasa contre un rocher avant d'enfoncer le mégot dans sa poche. « Écolo ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en proposant à son tour son bras à l'animal. Un petit museau brun vint renifler le bout de ses doigts, puis s'en écarta pour se frotter contre la manche de son costard. Le chaton apparut tout entier, encouragé par les sourires des personnalités. Si son pelage blanc était parsemé de terre et de brindilles, il paraissait en bonne santé.  
Le Patron le souleva et le cala contre sa poitrine avec un petit rire. Les autres, transportés par l'allégresse, s'approchèrent de lui et se mirent à grattouiller affectueusement l'animal qui se mit à émettre un petit bruit. C'était la première fois le Geek l'entendait ronronner.

- Bon, Déclara Maître Panda qui remit sa capuche, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, non ?

* * *

Je retouche le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue depuis hier car j'ai décidé de modifier quelque peu la fin... une petite surprise est donc encore possible ! Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour les retrouvailles de la famille SLG ^^

**CHANGEMENT DE PROGRAMME !** (Décidément, j'adore ça!)

Le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue sortirons dans deux jours au lieu de trois, soit mercredi prochain

Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi ;)


	8. Chapter 8

La fin ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver, mais si !

Voici donc un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, mais aussi un épilogue plus court.

Petite pensée émue à l'idée que c'est la dernière fois que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette fanfiction :,)

Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve un peu plus loin…

* * *

Chapitre 8:

- Tiens ! Mathieu ! Quelle surprise ! Figures-toi que le chat est revenu, on l'a croisé pendant que l'on faisait une petite balade qui a duré toute la matinée… Et la journée d'hier, aussi… Euh…

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, gamin ? Railla le Patron

Le Geek haussa les épaules, retrouvant le sourire lorsque son attention se porta sur la boule de poil à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Le Hippie, tout aussi joyeux que son compagnon, arriva le premier devant la porte de l'appartement suivit du Panda.

- C'est bien joli de proposer des tas d'excuses différentes pendant le trajet, mais est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on devrait réellement dire ? S'inquiéta celui-ci en fixant désormais la porte comme un obstacle infranchissable

- Tu veux que je te dise, gamin ? A mon avis, il ne sait même pas qu'on est partis ! Il doit être en train d'appeler l'armée de terre ou la marine nationale pour son chat !

- Gros, moi je pense que…

- Je sais ce que tu penses ! S'emporta le Patron, Mais il est hors de question que je fasse la moindre excuse publique en m'asseyant en cercle avec vous comme une thérapie de groupe !

- On peut toujours fonder les « kidnappeurs anonymes », Ironisa le Geek

Le Hippie soupira. Réalisant que quelqu'un devait prendre une décision, il appuya sur la clenche et pénétra dans l'appartement suivis des autres qui cessèrent brusquement de se chamailler. A l'intérieur, pas de Mathieu. Pourtant, les ampoules du salon, de la salle à manger, et de la plupart des chambres étaient allumées si l'on en croyait les halos lumineux qui se rejoignaient sur le sol.

Intriguées, les personnalités restèrent une minute sur le seuil. Le Geek, qui serrait le chaton contre lui, entrebâilla la porte de la cuisine tandis que le Patron s'approcha de la photocopieuse restée allumée. Jetant un œil à la pile de feuille qui en était sorti, il lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

- Ah ben au moins, il l'a pris avec humour !

Il saisit la première et la tendit au Hippie qui l'examina. La page contenait une grande photographie de maître Panda ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone, le même que celui qu'avait vu le drogué sur les affiches imprimés par Mathieu deux jours auparavant. Elle était encore chaude, ce qui signifiait que, où que puisse être le youtubeur, ils l'avaient raté de peu.

- Il y en a pour chacun d'entre nous, Constata le criminel en feuilletant le paquet, Il aurait mieux fait d'en choisir une où je ne suis pas habillé, parce que plus d'une gonzesse dans cette ville me reconnaîtrait exclusivement à poil…

- Il a nettoyé le four ! S'écria le Geek en revenant de la cuisine

Le Panda, qui s'était lui approché de la photocopieuse pour l'éteindre, amorça un geste pour s'y rendre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière eux.

Mathieu la referma et s'y adossa, se figeant en les voyant tous face à lui.

L'ambiance au sein de l'appartement changea aussitôt. Le créateur de Salut les Geeks les considéra, la surprise l'empêchant de dire un mot.

- Vous allez bien ? Réussit-il à articuler après quelques longues secondes de silence

Le Hippie, perplexe, croisa le regard des autres tout aussi perdus. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas le seul à être largué dans une conversation.

- Je veux dire… Personne ne vous a agressé dans la rue ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- A qui tu parles, gamin ?

Le youtubeur perdit rapidement son air anxieux pour froncer les sourcils. Ses traits se durcirent et des larmes commencèrent à apparaître parmi ses cils.

- Je parle à la bande de crétins qui a disparu au milieu de la capitale ! A la bande de crétins que j'ai appelés et attendus pendant des heures ! Je sors du deuil de mon chat et voilà que je perds ma famille ! Heureusement que…

Son regard qui les balayait tous avec cet étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de rage se posa sur le chaton qui dormait contre le t-shirt du Geek. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'en approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Découvrant que l'animal était indemne, il le caressa machinalement, à présent calme et surpris.

- Vous… Vous étiez partis le chercher ?

Le petit groupe resta muet. Le Hippie hésita à raconter toute l'histoire à son créateur mais le Patron, une nouvelle fois, jugea bon de détourner l'attention afin d'éviter le sujet gênant.

- Tu allais placarder ça où ? Questionna-t-il en désignant les affichettes

Mathieu fit un pas vers lui afin de mieux voir ce qu'il montrait avant de reculer en riant. Un rire libéré qui devait être le premier depuis un bon moment.

- Ce n'est pas une idée de moi, ça. C'est…

Une porte claquée à l'étage l'interrompit. Les marches de l'escalier se mirent à grincer les unes après les autres et une voix résonna bientôt dans l'appartement.

- C'est toi, Mathieu ? J'ai appelé la gendarmerie. Ils n'ont ni le Patron en détention, ni le Hippie en dégrisement. J'ai aussi téléphoné à tous les cybercafés du coin, aucun des serveurs n'a vu le Geek. Quand à Maître Panda, je ne le connais pas assez pour…

La silhouette s'immobilisa sur la toute dernière marche. Le nouveau venu les regarda les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. Le Hippie, qui se demanda sincèrement s'il n'en avait pas trop pris, vit le Geek se ruer sur l'hallucination et la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda le chanteur de l'émission en allant à son tour à sa rencontre

Le Patron regarda un moment « l'hallucination » avec un air surpris qui ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Il avança à son tour vers les trois personnalités qui se regroupaient au pied de l'escalier. Le Hippie resta aux côtés de son créateur, ne quittant pas des yeux le double tout de blanc vêtu qui grimaça à l'approche du pervers.

- Mais comment c'est possible, gros ?

Mathieu regarda le Prof répondre avec embarras à l'accolade du Geek tout se présentant à Maître Panda par-dessus son épaule.

- Hier soir, j'ai attendu votre retour toute la nuit. J'ai repensé à ma dispute avec le Geek et je me suis imaginé que vous vous étiez enfuis par ma faute. J'ai longtemps pleuré en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas là pour me rassurer et, quand j'ai relevé la tête, il était là près de moi. C'est lui qui m'a persuadé de partir à votre recherche.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le Hippie entendit une exclamation de surprise lorsque le Prof découvrit les marques sur les mains du Geek ainsi que les explications de ce dernier. Heureusement pour lui, le chaton s'éveilla et monopolisa suffisamment l'attention de Mathieu pour lui épargner une bonne série de reproches supplémentaires. Le youtubeur se tourna vers son double drogué, quelques de larmes commençant à couler sur son visage.

- J'avais besoin de lui, il est réapparut. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Dans ses bras, le chaton s'étira les pattes, tout juste sorti de son sommeil. Le Hippie sourit en voyant Mathieu caresser son pelage blanc soigneusement nettoyé par le Geek durant le trajet, mais dû bien se résoudre à une petite confession :

- Gros… à propos du chat…

- Oui ?

- Faut qu'te dise, gros…

A cet instant, le Geek traversa la salle bras tendus et prit Mathieu dans ses bras. Le chat, surpris, miaula et alla se réfugier sur le canapé tandis que le présentateur de SLG étreignit à son tour la moins confiante de ses personnalités. Le Panda s'approcha, l'air envieux, et imita son camarade suivit du Prof, plus timide. Le Hippie, qu'un peu de Peace and Love suffisait à rendre heureux, se joignit aux autres. Ils restèrent tous serrés les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que Mathieu lève une main hésitante en direction du Patron, resté à l'écart.

Celui-ci les fixa un moment, visiblement hésitant. Encouragé par le léger sourire et les larmes de Mathieu, il fit quelque pas et quelque chose qu'il n'avait probablement jamais faite : un câlin. Un rapprochement corporel sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans aucun sous-entendu qui ait pu déplaire aux autres. Des reniflements vainement dissimulés se firent entendre de chacun d'entre eux, le Geek pleurant déjà autant que le youtubeur.

- Plus jamais, marmonna Mathieu tandis que ses larmes tombaient sur le sol, Plus jamais je ne vous laisserais vous éloigner... Je refuse de revivre ça…

Le Hippie ferma les yeux, les bras autour des épaules de Maître Panda et du Geek. Finalement, la vérité pourrait peut-être attendre un peu.

* * *

Ceux qui ont déjà jeté un œil à mes fanfics doivent penser « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à coller le Prof partout ?! »… et vous avez raison... je n'ai aucune excuse !

Quoi que si, peut-être : L'histoire tournant autour de la peur de la disparition, j'y ajoute une apparition provoquée par la solitude. La preuve que Mathieu a besoin de ses personnalités.

... Alors, ce retour du Prof ? Surprenant ou évident ? Emouvant ou inutile ? Crédible ou ridicule ?

Trouvez-vous que je suis Hoooooors sujeeeeet ? xD


	9. Chapter 9

Épilogue:

Une bouillie orangée qui ne donnait franchement pas envie débordait de l'écuelle, coulant sur le carrelage. Plutôt fier de sa mixture, le Hippie mit le reste de la casserole au frais sous le regard perplexe du Patron qui finissait sa tasse de café, accoudé au plan de travail.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un repas bio, gros. A cet âge-là, il faut l'habituer à la bonne nourriture.

Le pacifiste sortit de la cuisine, croisant le chat qui se frotta au passage contre sa jambe en ronronnant. L'animal déchanta pourtant très vite une fois devant sa gamelle, apparemment pas motivé par la perceptive d'un repas sain ayant la forme, le goût et l'odeur d'un étron.

Ayant un peu pitié du chaton qui miaula de faim, le criminel ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une tranche de bacon qu'il lâcha au-dessus de l'écuelle, éparpillant de la purée un peu partout sur le sol.

- Tiens, gamin. C'est qu'il te faut des protéines pour choper de la minette !

Le chaton ne fit qu'une bouchée du morceau de viande, miaulant de contentement avant de retourner au salon se pelotonner sur les genoux du Geek qui se connectait à son compte World Of Warcraft.

- Mathieu ! S'écria Maître Panda en entrant dans la salle

Accompagné du Prof, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté du youtuber qui écrivait quelques idées de répliques pour le prochain épisode sur un carnet. Celui-ci, ne quittant pas ses notes du regard, hocha distraitement la tête. Son double en kigurumi le fixa un moment avant d'oser prendre la parole :

- Pour le prochain Instant Panda, Je suis presque certain que les fans vont choisir la vidéo « Star Trek en Martinique ». Du coup, j'ai pris de l'avance…

Comme le jeune homme ne répondait toujours rien, il ajouta :

- … Et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait la chanter tous ensemble. Nous et toi.

- Moi ? S'étonna Mathieu en levant enfin ses yeux vers lui, Mais je ne suis jamais apparu dans l'Instant Panda !

- Il y a un début à tout, je t'aiderais à être juste et en rythme. La musique et les paroles sont déjà écrites.

Mathieu, surpris, se tourna vers le Prof accoudé au dossier du canapé.

- Toi aussi ?

- Je… J'ai promis que j'allais essayer…

Le chanteur de l'émission, ravi de voir un peu de bonne volonté, se leva précipitamment.

- On pourrait faire des tests ! Je vais chercher mon micro !

La porte se referma derrière lui, plongeant le Prof et son créateur dans un léger silence uniquement brisé par les cliquetis de la souris du Geek qui était à des lieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Ils te l'ont dit ? Pour le chat ?

Le youtubeur tourna son attention vers sa part scientifique qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Oui, le Hippie m'en a parlé hier.

- Il me l'a aussi raconté tout à l'heure.

Mathieu soupira, dépassé par toute cette histoire qu'il avait apprise une semaine après sa fin. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette succession d'événements découlant d'une idée improbable. Lui, abandonner ses personnalités multiples ? Jamais ! Le chat n'avait pas plus de place qu'eux dans sa vie, il l'avait appris de la manière la plus radicale.

- Tu crois que je devrais prévenir les autres que je suis au courant ?

Le Prof remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un léger sourire.

- Et bien vois-tu, c'est très simple ! Les chats étant bien évidement des fourbes traîtres, il est très possible que ton chaton ait corrompu…

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, préférant se concentrer sur l'épisode 84 tandis que le scientifique évoquait le risque que son animal de compagnie soit au service du Nyan Cat. Tant pis, il lui dirait plus tard qu'il aurait droit à son apparition dans le prochain SLG.

L'important était que tout soit revenu à la normal.

* * *

A toi qui est arrivé jusque là, je te remercie (oui, encore!) d'avoir suivi ma fanfic.

Alors, cette fin ? Déçus ? Dites-moi tout ! ^^

Edit: Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, Rem's G. Orange a écrit une version yaoi Mathieu/Prof basé sur ma fic (j'en reviens toujours pas, d'ailleurs ! *.*) intitulé "Folie à deux"... n'hésitez pas à la lire si le pairing vous tente ! ;)


End file.
